


courting the sunrise

by lysitheas



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Darker personalities, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Pairings and Characters tagged as they appear, POV Multiple, Political, Worldbuilding, to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysitheas/pseuds/lysitheas
Summary: Camilla finds herself in the role as queen of her kingdom after Hoshido has claimed victory in the war that left both of her brothers in the hands of death. She is determined to lead Nohr to prosperity and become its guiding light, but her heart is ever ravaged with conflicts of her emotions and her duty. Elise comes to embrace her new role as Crown Princess of Nohr though she struggles with the person she has become in the process. Corrin can only flee as the tragedy of the past threatens to destroy her and her hope for a future of peace stolen away. Hinoka is ever strong and quiet, bearing the tragedies of the war, as she watches her brother become someone he promised them all not to become.
Relationships: Belka | Beruka/Luna | Selena, Camilla/Ryoma (Fire Emblem), Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	courting the sunrise

Of all the rooms to be parted unto her for the duration of her stay in Castle Shirasugi, the bedchambers were of the hottest temperature. Princess Hinoka had informed her that they seldom had to light fires, even with the deepest touches of winters that are a scarcity upon the Hoshidan land. With her studies of architecture from her education as a child, Camilla had figured that the castle was built upon natural hot springs. The water running through the wide walls and halls of the castle as if the hot veins of a man and driving even the smallest suspicion of a chill from the rooms. Certainly the springs provided nourishment for the beautiful gardens housed within the interior, an ever present moisture upon the earth.

In the frozen halls of her own home, this warmth wo, ituld be a consideration of luxury, though for the inhabitants of Castle Shirasagi the addition of the warmth is another mere thing to admire. And in the winters of Nohr, this warmth would be considered the difference between life and death.

The warmth reminded her of better days with her family, of the rare days of the sun they spent together, Leo and Elise once pulling at her skirts for her attention and Xander attempting to keep his laughter from bursting within his chest. Those were the days of youth, the days of a dream long driven away. Even if she is all Nohrian in her blood, born to a land barren of all kindness, she could never abide to the cold. Especially not now when her brothers have taken to the tombs at the heart of their home, the littles of her siblings at her side, dependent upon Camilla for her own warmth. Even Corrin had taken her departure for reasons left unsaid, fleeing into the coldness of the night, not a trace of her existence even left as a memento.

Though Camilla did not allow herself the dwelling upon suspicions and the coil of her emotions threatening to choke her, such focus would be the prevention of her productivity. And her productivity was certainly a requirement for her role as Queen of Nohr.

It is the sound of a sliding door against the smooth planes of wood that full draws Camilla into reality once more. The door is a revelation of her sister, already well dressed in her garments for the attendance for supper this night. Though she cannot quite observe any emotion comparable to well rested, for the terrors of the night still shadow her eyes in dark lavender and the once bright youthfulness of her magenta eyes dulled in a maturity that claimed her in experiences of trauma. She is not the Elise from the times before the war and Camilla suspects with an ache of her heart that the girl will never make her return to that state of blissful innocence again.

“Camilla.” The simplicity of her name upon the lips of Elise forms joy in her heart, even as Elise is reluctant to take an approach lacking in formality. With the ascendance of Camilla to the throne of Nohr, there are little moments spared for the bonding time between sisters. And even within those moments are they in a barrier of separation, occupied with their own traumas and internal conflicts that have been constant since the end of the war.  
W  
“What is it that you need, darling?” Her voice has returned to that silken maternal smoothness that has been long practiced with siblings both with her and long taken with the ghosts of the past. Her role as elder sister will never diminish, not even under the seeming glory of her role as queen.

“What do you think we should expect at supper?” The curiosity of a child for a land and culture still so foreign to her should have accompanied her tone. Though it is rather a certain wariness that takes hold of her gaze, a wariness intended for their hosts even though the war between Nohr and Hoshido had been long over.

Elise had adorned herself in a dress meant for the occasion of mourning, its length long and smooth and no longer the puffy style that she had so favored before the war. Though her dress shares it color with the black of her garb for wear, there are not compliments of pink nor silver that detail the dress, its color almost gifting her an appearance that is allow (made especially obvious with a lacking curve or her lips). Their hosts would likely recognize that Elise dons that traditional attire for a period of mourning, even without a detailed study of their culture. After all, she has worn naught but this color since the days of the ratification of the official peace treaty between the two kingdoms.

“I expect our hosts to be courteous if not kind.” She explains, managing to keep the expression of affection with her youngest sibling at bay. No longer did Elise seek out the affections of her sister, all too many reminders of what has been lost with Xander and Leo. She even had taken to the sobbing of a young child the first time Camilla had stroked certain fingers through her loose tresses, her screams tinged with grief splitting the air. “King Ryoma has assured me that this is a private affair. Only he and Princess Hinoka will be in attendance.” 

“I do hope that it does not last long. The journey here was exhausting.” Those are the words of excuse that touch the tip of her tongue, though the truth dwells deeper within. Even so, it was clear as day to anyone who learned of the events of the war that Elise would have preferred not to dine with the killer of her eldest sibling. Regardless, she would fulfill her duties as Crown Princess — a title that neither of the sisters would have thought would have been laid upon her. What a war is able to do to the line of succession to a throne.

“King Ryoma would not be inconsiderate enough to take up all hours of the night with dinner I am sure.”

Camilla herself is shrouded in a dress of conservative fashion, an expensive silk of deep violet alike heaven against her skin and detailed with trimmings of lighter silk serving as humble but pretty details. It was a gown of simplicity that hid her skin away from the gaze of others, far contrasting to her armor worn for battle, with revelation of more than a fair amount of skin. She does not find the dress particularly bothersome, though it does not align with her own particular taste of fashion. Though she is the queen of a nation ravaged with the loss of war, the economy left little more than a pile of ash, she cannot be afforded her personal tastes of fashion.

Or personal anything really.

Even less personal choice in the attendance of the celebration of the peace between Nohr and Hoshido for a singular war. With the crown resting heavy atop her head, Camilla has been stripped of her personality, of her own self to become not only Queen of Nohr but representation of Nohr itself. At the least for tonight she would not be faced with the smirking Hoshidan nobility, the cold and mocking laughs at the sight of how the mighty Nohrians have been toppled from the pedestal of greatness.

Even so, she will be faced with the slayer of her brother.

They were soon enough collected by a servant whose name is quickly lost to her, though she’ll never take easily to forgetting the condescension flashing across their eyes, assigned a task to escort the well honored guests of Hoshido. Though Camilla has yet to feel a hint of that honor that is so renown of their realm, and perhaps it is saved for the victorious. Upon their arrival in the early hours of the morning she and Elise had been greeted with a formality so lacking that Camilla had thought it a mistake. Their bows shallow and quick, as if little respect was truly held within them. Though most noticeable was the lack of the king himself and even Princess Hinoka to provide a welcoming.

“King Ryoma and Princess Hinoka are occupied with a council meeting at the moment. You will meet with them at supper.” A retainer by the name of Yukimura had provided them with an explanation, irritation painted clear upon his sharp features, as if she and Elise were thorns in his side. The dismissal that followed was an arrow in her heart, as not even her father had dismissed of her and her siblings with such careless manner.

Camilla duly noted that any damage taken by Castle Shirasagi was already repaired, not a flaw to be found in its many grand halls and the breath of an ancient peace returned within its walls. Perhaps such expenses were driven from what remained of the coffers of Nohr itself, as it was traditional for the victor to plunder the loser of a war. The war had wrought ruination upon the economies of Nohr and Hoshido alike, though the latter had made a decidedly successful recovery in those passing months. While Camilla still had to vigorously wash away the stains of crimson of her brother’s final battle, the tiles stained with the loss of his life. They had not the gold nor the silver to simply replace the tiles, and so the training grounds remained entrapped with the memories of their crown prince’s fall in battle. Camilla could not help but wonder of what the King of Hoshido felt if he had ravaged through the tiny funds. The spoils of war earned through blood and violence, a consequence of victory as undoubtedly the fault will be pinned upon Nohr.

Though if there was one thing that is certain about the Hoshidan king was that he is most certainly alike to Xander in that he regards his country before anything else.

At the entrance of the banquet all they were welcomed by the remaining two Hoshidan royals, who initially appeared positively radiant in the low golden light of the hall. Though Camilla is quick to observe the dark grief that is but a layer behind the greetings of their eyes, the very same grief that darkens her own eyes. They stood waiting for Camilla and Elise at the entrance of the banquet all, extravagant and ever befitting a royal castle with its expensive gold and white decorations. Their ceremonial kimonos of crimson were rich with color under the dulled light, detailed with such fine ornaments of gold that they rivaled even her finest court clothing. Ryoma had a smile to spare, though the warmth of his lips did not quite touch the depths of his eyes.

“It is the highest of honors to host you and your sister, Queen Camilla.” His words are followed with a bow, proper and stiff in the style of Hoshido, accomanpied by Hinoka. In addition to his bow, Ryoma presses his lips against her hand in a kiss, a gesture adopted from Nohr. His lips remain against her fingers a moment longer than the appropriate time, a touch made so much more intimate, a blaze of emotion burning at the back of her throat. If Hinoka or Elise had noticed the shocking intimacy of his gesture it did not reflect upon their faces.

“We have been most pleased to accept your invitation, King Ryoma.” She is generous with the saccharine sweetness lacing her words, even if the smile that curves her painted lips is not a true reflection of her emotions. Elise follows with her own echo of formality, though unlike Camilla she does not bear a smile, the only hint of her own graciousness hinted through her words.

“May this peace blessed upon us last for a thousand years and beyond.” Ryoma continues the formality of the welcoming once Hinoka has finished her own greeting, the amber of her eyes ever gently softening upon the gaze of the very changed Elise.

Elise had been a girl of a much different nature the last time that Hinoka had taken sight of her visage.

“All of Nohr agrees with you.” Camilla replies with the same generous sweetness attached to every word.

Once more has she been gifted with a smile that finds now place in his eyes and a gesture beckoning her to his side, sot hat the King of Hoshido and Queen of Nohr my stand together. She remains unaware of his intentions yet left unsaid though she wishes not to be the cause for even the slightest of cracks in an alliance already fragile. And so she took to joining Ryoma at his side while Hinoka fills the new empty space besides Elise.

Ryoma guided them to a long table situated in the center of the hall, not merely illuminated with the discreetly placed candles and lanterns but gifted with the rays of the sun through large windows positioned at the right side of the room. Now the rays are of a deep warmth of an orange that comes with the sun retiring from its duties of the day, soon to descend into a blanket of darkness. The windows also boast of the opulent gardens, shades of green coloring from one corner to the other color and splattering with the rainbow of an assortment of flowers. It is a definite sight meant for adimration. Once they have taken their arrival at the table, Ryoma sits Camilla directly at his right and Hinoka at his left as Elise fills the position to the right of her her elder sister. Such a position is an allowance for her continuing admiration for the beauty of the gardens, so far unlike the coldness of her own home.

Perhaps it would have been better for her to be born as a mere peasant girl of Hoshido, born without the superficial luxury of royalty and born into a world full of sunshine and thriving crops, a world where people worked with one another rather than plotted the downfall of others. Though she never had held the choice, Camilla has felt herself hit with the depth of the differences of Hoshido and Nohr, and she cannot help but wonder how she would have been if she had been allowed to be nourished with love and sunshine. 

Though she never has had the time to consider a different life with different dreams.

Perhaps there had been some certain truths in the arguments of Elise against the accepting of the invitation for the anniversary of peace. She had believed that the girl had been acting out of her emotions, out her anger against Ryoma, to refuse to go to Hoshido and face their now supposed allies who would not do anything but boast of their wealth and their ever recovering economy. Certainly she had not been angry with Elise, she could never grow angry with her, having now grown used to her new fits of temper. Now she has come to understand her perspective as the most bountiful feast that Camilla has ever seen sits before her and entranced with the utter beauty of Castle Shirasagi’s gardens of how easy jealousy could build within her.

A jealousy that could turn into danger sooner rather than later and warp her reign into a reign akin to the rule of her father.

“You seem to be quite taken with the garden.” The quiet comment removes Camilla from her thoughts and only then does she realize that dinner is to be served.

She wishes not to bring the admittance to the table, not another revelation of a weakness that would only further fill Ryoma’s knowledge of her. Though she answers, if only to keep the image of politeness. “It is quite different in Nohr, as you may well know. Not such beautiful little flowers and plants of all kinds dot our land.”

“Nothing ever survives in Nohr. Not even our own.” The voice of Elise made its emergence into the conversation, her gaze ever unwavering upon Ryoma, himself appearing disinterested in the multitude of dishes in presentation before him. The implied severity of her comment is enough to draw a horrified gasp from Camilla and Hinoka herself is drawn from her occupation serving herself food upon her own plate.

“Elise!” Camilla is far too collected to allow a scolding to grow out of hand and so she’ll have to settle upon an attempt for an apology. For the briefest of moments her mask of perfected courtesy has been torn from her face, a revelation of the raging grief that still takes her by storm. The conversation has merely been kept in a level of civility because of her chilled reign over her emotions, otherwise the scene would have been painted a much different portrait. “Apologize for your imprudence at once!”

The tranquility of Ryoma does not appear to shift for even a second’s time even if his eyes are sharpened with observation. “I am sure that the war had greatly impacted Princess Elise and she continues to feel its negative impacts to this day.” A hand brushes against the fingers of Camilla in assurance of his words, a touch that only passes between the two of them. Perhaps the touch also serves as a warning of discretion that he is the one with all methods of control and her own power as Queen of Nohr a mere allusion among the Hoshidan court.

Though Elise does appear to have been touched by regret, her eyes downcast and no longer defiant. “It has not been easy on any of us. Camilla and I have been well occupied with the rebuilding of our kingdom with hardly any rest.” Her words speak of only the truth, as Elise has been forced to transition from the most youthful princess in the prime of her childhood to Crown Princess and heir to the throne in mere months. “So forgive me if my politeness comes difficult.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Princess Elise. My sister and I well know of the struggles to continue forward… Without the presence of our family.” The voice of Ryoma bears no resentment in reaction to the harshness of Elise’s words and Camilla even swears that there is a softening of the sharpened gleam of his eyes. 

“Many sleepless nights thinking of how we lost our youngest siblings…” Hinoka brings forth her own contribution to the dinner’s conversation before her mouth is pursed to withhold the spill the grief that builds as grief in her eyes upon the rest of her features. “Despite the end of the war, it will be a very long time until Ryoma and I are able to say that we are fine… If ever again. Much like you Princess Elise and your sister, Queen Camilla.”

Elise’s pallor had taken on a tone akin to sickliness, her youthful features consumed with waves of regret and grief for the shift in conversation. Despite their position as the victors of the war, the Hoshidan siblings had too experienced the an all encompassing grief that would always shadow their hearts. There is an ever subtle wobble of Elise’s chin though she too contains the depth of her emotions, the deepest of any emotion that she has felt in months.

Though the mood is taken with the grief of their memories and a silence uncomfortable about both royalties, Ryoma is ever the radiant example of a king well experienced in the hosting of such dinners. Commentary is provided on each of the dish that is presented to both queen and princess, with the allowance of a touch of boasting to lace his words as he speaks of the talents of their chefs and the plentiful crops that are a constant production of the fertile Hoshidan countryside. Though Camilla cannot help but wonder if he is haunted not only with the voices of his departed siblings in his dreams but the voice of her slain brother, a plea to spare his younger sisters upon the dying breath of his lips. 

Though Ryoma has kept well to the last words of the Crown Prince of Noir, there is the sickening desire within Camilla that Ryoma is visited night and night again by the ghost of her brother, his final words to keep Hoshido’s king awake in the latest hours of the night. Camilla knows well that it is a cruel bitterness coiling about her heart that is in formation of these thoughts, to desire the same haunts that visit her with each passing night to visit another as well.

Camilla cannot find the strength within her to create even the barest sense of forgiveness for the killer of her beloved elder brother. No matter the temptations of the whispers that sweetly course through her ears in reminder of what was once shared with Ryoma. It is a battle that is constant ravaging of her heart even as she curves her mouth into a sorrowful smile that speaks more into the truth of her feelings than those fake smiles plastered upon her lips for Nohrian officials and ministers of the court.

It would not do for her to reveal the weakness that is a constant tug of her heart, no matter how much it is a need for her to shed this shield that she has worn ever since the earliest years of her youth.

“My, these dishes are exquisite, Lord Ryoma. You do have excellent taste.” To retain the image of a queen ever polite, she makes conversation between bites of food that she does not quite savor. She wonders if the words are the truth, for the food tastes of nothing save for ash, each bite heavier and more difficult to chew. At the very least Elise has taken delight with the sweet dish of fruits placed at the front of her, her soured mood momentarily forgotten.

“Only the best for my most honored guests.” Evenly does Ryoma match her own politeness, though Camilla does not have the strongest belief in his words of ‘honored guests.’ The little respect that she and Elise have received has all been derived from the company of the king and his younger sister. “Among the most favorite of my dishes, of course.”

“Oh? So you are unafraid to boast of your pride in the selection of fine foods?” The sentence all teasing in its nature parts her lips before a thought is given to process it. A scolding ever so silent in her mind takes place, a harsh reminder not to converse with such personable emotion with the man who killed Xander. The man who once claimed her heart.

Ryoma appears not at all to be bothered with the tease and rather it is an enthusiasm that blossoms before her eyes, perhaps of the belief that the queen is beginning to take comfort in an environment ever so foreign and unfriendly. Camilla would retract the statement if she could in the hopes of not revealing a shred of weakness that would merely gift him with advantages. Her back feels as if it has been taken with the heat of a flame, the glares of disapproval from Elise none too subtle.

“I may not have experienced these fine tastes of these dishes as a youth… But in my adult years I have admittedly become fond of these luxuries when afforded.” The laugh is the first to occur during the night, lacing itself with a deep heartiness that is all too familiar and ever tugging at the strings of her heart. “So it is likely that I am more of an expert than Hinoka here.”

“What was that?”

The remaining moments of supper are conducted with a mood much more lighthearted in nature and the relief is much obvious, the shoulders of Hinoka now in visible relaxation. Though a smile is never drawn from Elise, she has taken a mood that is much less hostile and even amiable in conversation. Camilla entertains Ryoma in conversation even if the revival of positivity is not genuine within her own feelings. Though she’ll not dare to jeopardize the peace built between the two nations, she’ll not take to the surge of positive feelings with such ease either. Ryoma did not seem to catch her lack of enthusiasm and Camilla was glad for that. Let the supper finish in relative peace.

By the time that supper draws to a close, the orange of the dying sun is no more, overtaken with the darkness of the night, the glittering silver of stars and moon bright in the sky.

“I would like to thank you for joining us for supper, Queen Camilla. Princess Elise.” He is the last to dismiss himself from the elongated table, the ornaments of gold decorating his traditional garb shimmering in the light. His smile is never wavering as he gifts each of the Nohrian royal with a bow stiff with formality but with the quickness that is much preferred by the Hoshidans. Never does he depart from his role as the host.

“It was very lovely, I assure you.” Camilla returns the compliment, the gladness for the termination of the affair growing all too quickly within her. And in a repetition of the scene early that evening, her fingers have been taken within the hand of Ryoma, a shocking softness against the callouses and scars that litter his skin.

It is an image far removed from the hands that once took her face within their grasp, ever gentle caresses against her skin.

“I hope that you will be be pleased with each stay of your visit.” The words spoken draw her attention before she has been claimed with the blush of such a memory. Once more are her fingers taken to the touches of his lips and again lingering a moment too long for the appropriateness for the situation. The briefest feelings of intimacy, only exchanged between themselves. “I look forward to the celebrations of peace.”

“As I do, Lord Ryoma.” Her words betray her emotions, for Camilla holds no fondness for the celebration of the death of her beloved brothers, the celebration of her people once more thrown to the clutches of suffering.

But once again, she will never be afforded the choice of expressing her emotions openly.  
After the pleasantries of their good nights, she and Elise are once more delivered to their assigned rooms by the same servant as before. Even if she cannot take view of him herself, she knows that his gaze has yet to drift away, as if a permanent fixture upon her back. The touch of his gaze only dissipates as they take entrance of the halls once more and parted away from the sight of the Hoshidan royalty for the night.

Camilla this time takes the time to make observation of her surroundings in the room assigned to her, having been much occupied with her strained agitation in the time between their arrival and the departure for supper. Although the bedroom is distinct from any features that have occupied her rooms in Castle Krakenburg, there is certainly a warmth of homeliness that Camilla holds a fondness for. It is dominated by the color of a pale cream that is soft upon the sight, the coverings of the bed taken with this color as well as the walls. It is complemented with an even paler azure, with ornate patterns adorning the walls and the uppermost bed coverings and pillows with that same shade of azure. The wood of the floor is ever cool and smooth against the bareness of her feet, her shoes having been discarded as she dressed for the night. It is a room of elegant simplicity and Camilla believes she will take enjoyment in its light warmth.

Her chambers in Krakenburg have been dominated with all of the complexities of elegance, befitting the seeming grandness of a ruler, and yet never possessing the feel of a true home that Camilla has always greatly desired. Though Camilla has little precious time to devote to such frivolous changes when her people need the light of their queen.

“Princess Hinoka was quite pleasant. I should like to know more of her.” Elise muses as she enters Camilla’s room moments later, dressed in the simplest nightgowns of a pale grey. Less than a year ago would she have preferred a nightgown of frills and bows, appearing as too complex to sleep in, and the color of her most favored pink.

“I am glad that you are able to take some positivity out of the dinner, darling.” Gently Camilla responds, curls of her lavender hair intertwined with her fingers and falling in a cascading waterfall of purple down her back. “Though I thought you would have been asleep by now.”

Elise sighs a sigh that is nearly silent and running a hand through her own tresses of pale blonde, long unbound from her former hairstyle and streaks of lavender fading into their natural color. She pays Camilla a glance of seriousness, raising awareness within Camilla that her sister is in her room for a subject completely different than mere words of niceties. “Camilla, you need to be careful.”

Camilla frowns upon receiving the warning, knowing well of how cautious that her sister has become. Though she never has taken to a direct warning before, or perhaps the younger princess has never felt the need. “What ever do you mean Elise?”

Elise has come to mature into a girl of perfected observation skills and perception equal to that as a fully grown adult. Skills that are inherently necessary for the success of an heir to the throne of Nohr, a position in which she currently occupies. There is very little tension that does ever escape her observation. “I saw how the king and you were looking at each other over dinner.”

Camilla laughs after a moment’s pause, a laugh that is touched with both denial and a spark of tension, and not at all filled with humor. “Elise, darling.” She begins, her voice heavy with the hope that Elise had been mistaken in her observation. “King Ryoma and I are not fools enough to shed anymore bloodshed.”

Her heart had been weakened so much with the war and the grief of loss that she does not truly believe she could even raise a blade against Ryoma. Not even as the passion of rage swirls deep in her heart for the loss of Xander.

“No. I don’t think he’ll kill you.” Even with that confirmation, Elise is ever cryptic in her words. “But if you’re not careful, he’ll steal you away.”


End file.
